pokemon_rebornfandomcom-20200216-history
Fern
Later, loser! Fern Sevilla is the backup Grass-type Gym Leader of Reborn, as well as one of the player's rivals, along with Cain and Victoria. He is a boastful narcissist who consistently insults and belittles the other characters, including his sister, Florinia. In the game Fern is confident to the point of arrogance, unwilling to admit any flaws or shortcomings. He is first encountered outside a factory in the Peridot Ward, where he's certain he's right about the meeting place and, after realizing he was wrong, is certain it wasn't his fault. Shortly afterwards, he meets up with the player and Julia in front of the Mosswater Factory along with his sister. He attempts to be slightly more polite, but Julia's reaction to him makes it clear he can't keep the act up long, and he drops it right after entering. After entering the factory, Florinia suggests that, to work towards both learning more about Team Meteor and working to stop the factory's pollution, the group split up, and the player is stuck with Fern, who often makes snarky comments on the way through. Fern later appears in the Onyx Ward, determined to stop the player from challenging his sister, declaring them "not worthy". He blocks the entrance to the Onyx Trainer's School and orders students to attempt to keep the player out, to defend their pride. Many students remark that they're worried about what Fern will do to them when he finds out they have failed. Fern continues his large-scale bullying by blocking the entrance to Florinia personally, claiming he is stopping the player from embarrassing themselves by even attempting to battle Florinia. "It's simple, really: You're a loser." After yet another defeat, he decides to take on the Reborn league, to attempt to show the player up. Pokémon First battle Fern is battled in a Single Battle format and he has two Potions. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerFern.png |class=Swag Jockey |name= |location=Peridot Ward |prize= 247 |pokemon=3 }} | | }} | Mosswater Factory Team Fern is your partner during the raid of Mosswater Factory. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerFern.png |class=Swag Jockey |name= |location=Mosswater Factory |prize= N/A |pokemon=3 }} | | }} | Second battle Fern is battled in a Single Battle format and he has two Super Potions. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerFern.png |class=Swag Jockey |name= |location=Onyx Trainer's School |prize= 625 |pokemon=3 }} |style="margin:auto"| | }} | Third battle Fern is battled in a Single Battle format and he has two Super Potions. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerFern.png |class=Swag Jockey |name= |location=Grand Hall |prize= 1330 |pokemon=4 }} |style="margin:auto"| | }} | | Fourth battle Fern is battled on a Wasteland Field in a Single Battle format and he has two Chocolate Ice Creams. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerFern.png |class=Swag Jockey |name= |location=Wasteland Hideout |prize= 1672 |pokemon=5 }} | | }} | | }} | Fifth battle Fern is battled on a Grassy Field in a Single Battle format and he has two Strawberry Ice Creams. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerFern.png |class=Swag Jockey |name= |location=Route 1 |prize= 3078 |pokemon=6 }} | | }} | | }} | | Sixth battle Fern is battled alongside Blake in Double Battle format. You fight alongside Florinia. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerFern.png |class=Swag Jockey |name= |location=Fiore Mansion |prize= 7300 |pokemon=6 }} | | }} | | }} | | Quotes *"You think you can get away with that?" -When sending out last Pokemon in the Peridot Ward *"Hah! Way to get lucky." -After defeat in the Peridot Ward. *"You don't actually think you're special, do you?" -When sending out last Pokemon in Onyx Trainer's School. *"This isn't over." -After defeat in Onyx Trainer's School. *"You're really starting to grate on my nerves, and don't wanna do that." -When sending out last Pokemon in the Grand Hall. *"...Noob." -After defeat in the Grand Hall. *"Pfft, picking on you is way too easy." -When sending out last Pokemon in the Wasteland Hideout. *"You know I let you win, right?" -After defeat in the Wasteland Hideout. *"You're a real thorn in my side, you know?" -When sending out last Pokemon in Route 1. *"Try not being cheap for a change." -After defeat in Route 1. *"You think you can get away with that?" -When sending out last Pokemon in Fiore Mansion. *"You're gonna regret crossing me-- both of you will!" -After defeat in Fiore Mansion. |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Sprites Trivia * His name, Fern, is after a group of flowerless, seedless plants. * Aya and Cain's mother calls him rude after his battle with Aya. In the online league Fern often quit halfway through a battle in the online league and did a rematch with a different team. Florinia often did a league challenge and kept restarting just to annoy Fern. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Rivals Category:Trainers